The Last child of Kronos
by Hughsie123
Summary: When the Olympians are pushing the Titan Lord to the brink he comes up with a plan, To have one last child to help him destroy his rebellious children. What will happen? First fanfic please be gentle :P


**The last child of Kronos**

**Chapter One: Born into War**

When his wife handed over his last son or what he thought was his last son, he quickly reached forward swallowing the bundle of clothing whilst glancing over to his distraught wife, who had grown increasingly distant after each child of theirs was devoured by him.

It had taken its toll on the Queen of titans and she had devised a plan which spared her youngest child, a boy whose name was Zeus. She had not handed over him but a rock wrapped in a baby bundle, her husband had not inspected the boy as she predicted but instead hastily consumed the rock. Now all she needed to do was conceal Zeus until he was strong enough to fight his father and free his siblings from Kronos' stomach where they were trapped.

Each child that was devoured was secretly given their domains by Rhea so that one day her husband and his autocratic rule would be overthrown and the world be run by a more benevolent race of deities, her children, the Olympians.

**10 years later**

Zeus had been raised by Gaia and nymphs on the island Crete, he was training for the biggest war in history between him and his father. After a decade in hiding it was time to enact the first part of the plan that he and his mother Rhea had discussed. She was to help smuggle him into Kronos' kitchens in Mount Othrys where he poured a concoction into his wine and the servants took it to him. Kronos happy that his throne was now secure was enjoying himself and happily drunk all of the wine, he became seriously ill blaming his fellow titans for trying to overthrow him and then he started regurgitating all of his children, the Gods.

First came the stone that was swallowed in the place of Zeus, then the children which he had consumed shortly after their birth but they were grown fully and were vengeful, though they were powerful they would be no match for their father. Luckily he was still sick and they were able to make their escape to rally with their younger brother Zeus.

With the Domains already settled they combined forces Thunder, Sea and Death. With Oceanus not siding with the Titans, Poseidon's power was unchallenged and he quickly mustered forces from all under the seas and arose with a huge army as well as Hades with an army of the dead.

However large these armies were, their true power came from the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires who were freed from Tartarus by Zeus. For their freedom the Cyclops granted Zeus control over lightning and forged the master bolt, the Trident of Poseidon and the Helm of Darkness for the sons of Kronos.

With these advantages the Gods now stood a chance at bringing down the Titanomachy and quickly marched south to the fields of Thessaly to finally do battle against the Titans with their new weapons and ally's victory seemed possible unlike the previous years where both sides came to an uneasy stalemate both unable to achieve a knockout victory.

Kronos now knowing that the child to supplant him being Zeus decided to have another child one that would help him defeat his upstart son all he needed was time (AN: :D) his forces were strong enough to hold the Upstarts of Olympus until his new child would be born and his mother Gaia might rejoin their cause.

He only needed one thing his wife Rhea who had betrayed him perhaps he could make use of her once more as she was the most powerful Titaness and she loved her family a weakness that could easily be exploited, all he needed to do was convince her to return to him, something that would need to be forced upon her.

On the outskirts of Olympus Hestia the first born of Kronos and Rhea was gracefully walking along the streets of stronghold of the Gods admiring the busy streets where soldiers were enjoying the rest bite from the war, she was distraught about her family being torn apart just like her mother Rhea who she had spent most of her time with when they had escaped Kronos' stomach. She gazed down from atop the mountain and saw the battlefield between the two sanctuaries of the immortals.

The countryside either side of the fields of Thessaly were untouched and shone in the sun reflecting light and gleaming with hope, she wished that all could be peaceful and undisturbed. This war needed to be won for the good of all she thought determined and willing to join the fight unlike the earlier stages of the war. She saw a wounded animal near an old tree and began to descend further outside the walls of Olympus to try and help the poor creature.

However as soon as Hestia neared the animal she noticed a familiar glint in its eyes, she was confused.

"Father?" she asked nervously with fear evident in her eyes, she continued to proceed towards the animal being pulled closer and closer. Then it opened its eyes slightly wider and formed into Kronos. Shocked she tried to scream but he slowed time around her before closing the gap and covering her mouth turning the cry for help into silence.

"Beloved daughter, you should have sided with me instead of joining this pathetic attempt at rebelling against the titans and me. We can't be beaten we proved that against Ouranos the mighty Protogenoi of the Sky, I have plans for you my sweet daughter to make your mother come back to me" he finished spitefully with a growing smirk plastering his face, he turned around and saw guards running around frantically searching for Hestia and he knew his time was short.

"Rhea" he bellowed

"Return to Othrys by mid day or our daughter will fade in front of you" he shouted shaking the ground around him, he grabbed Hestia's arm teleporting them into the throne room of Othrys where he awaited his wife knowing she would submit to his will it was only a matter of time and on her return she would submit to him.

On Olympus the Gods were in a frenzy one of their most powerful siblings had been abducted by their father and their position in the war had become that much harder to win.

"Silence!" Zeus boomed being one of the commanders of the war, the council chamber had been in state of shock ever since their sister had been taken by their tyrannical father.

"We will figure out a way to get Hestia back but we need to figure out a way to win the war, otherwise we will all be meeting in Tartarus" Poseidon shouted trying to calm down the rest of his siblings, most listened to Poseidon he was powerful and well respected and was extremely loyal when it came to his siblings.

With the council calmed Poseidon looked back at Zeus who nodded his thanks and began to talk with power laced in his voice.

"If we are to win this war we need all of our strength and that includes having Hestia but we must be strong and prepare for battle this war has lasted nine years and in that time we have seen destruction across this land. This is where it ends we will get our sister back by any means and defeat father" Zeus finished his speech and the council chamber suddenly erupted into cheers but was suddenly taken out of its positive vibe by Rhea's voice.

"I have to go back to _him_" Rhea spat but started to tear up at the thought of her eldest child being killed by her husband, perhaps she could negotiate between the two and have both her husband and children back, she smiled at the idea and decided it was worth trying.

"Mother he will kill you or worse" Hades spoke up looking at his mother with sadness in his eyes, he was close to Hestia and he didn't want to lose his mother too.

"He won't kill me I'm his wife he only took little Hestia because he wants me back and he will deliver on his threat of killing her in front of me if I don't return to him" she admitted sadly there was no other way.

Before anymore of her children could complain she quickly dropped her head and teleported back to Othrys and she was greeted with distasteful looks as she walked towards the throne room. She had caused this war and everyone that had died in the war was her fault, the thought sickened her all she had wanted was to have her children back but her husband had to believe the stupid prophecy and devoured all of her children.

She approached the throne room and opened the door and saw her husband sitting with Hestia, they appeared to be talking about something that horrified Hestia whereas Kronos was smiling as he looked up he glanced and saw his beloved wife.

"Hello my dear I was catching up with my daughter and it would appear they actually believe they can win this war doesn't that amuse you? While you were helping them I talked to mother and she has agreed to raise Typhon to help our cause. If you want to fight for the losing side then I will let you go but I'm afraid little Hestia won't be so fortunate but if you swear to stay with me I will let her run back to her rebellious brothers and sisters" he finished with a crooked grin across his face and Rhea was unsure of what to do. Her children need to end this war before Typhon rises but she couldn't sacrifice Hestia her decision was already made.

"I swear I won't run away from you again Husband just let _**our**_ daughter go" she spat looking up to her husband who quickly let go of Hestia who glanced thankfully to her mother before flashing out quickly before he broke his word.

"You see Rhea, mother can't raise Typhon for another year but they won't know. In the meantime I will need to hold them back and what else will help keep me fighting than having family to fight for? Before you think I am going to devour this child I swear on Gaia that I won't harm this child" he looked towards his wife and saw her looking confusingly at him.

Rhea thought why is he doing this? Surely their child would go over to the Olympians and give them the necessary power to overthrow him. She would get a child to take care of and her husband would be overthrown, is he thinking straight? She thought but it wasn't her problem.

**2 months later**

Rhea had been in labour for over one week and she was worrying for the health of her child, she hadn't experienced pain like this before and had several other Titaness' helping the birthing due to the importance of this child to the titan war effort. Rhea eventually pushed the child out who came out ten years old with beautiful blond hair flowing down to her hips; she had freckles dotted across her nose though you had to look closely to see. Her eyes were the most notable part of her appearance; a bold golden colour just like her father's which seemed to hold a certain power behind them.

Kronos came into the room and took the baby out of Theia's hands, Rhea looked horrified but he simply hugged her tightly and lowered her down and began talking to her.

"Daddy?" she questioned

"Yes my dear" Kronos responded

"Where is mommy?"She asked

"She ran away and joined our enemies but I know you wouldn't do that would you my little flower?" he said acting saddened this went deep into Rhea and she realised why he wanted another child to help defeat the others.

"I would never betray you Daddy unlike the others and mommy, I want to help you is there anything I can do?" she eagerly announced.

"You can train with Atlas who will help you for the fight between our enemies my flower" he announced and Atlas appeared almost out of nowhere next to the young girl.

"Ok Daddy, what is my name?" she seemed rather curious about everything and the Titaness' seemed to smile whenever she asked questions.

"Antheia my princess" It was a clever name as it meant flower and she seemed to like the name she quickly paid attention to Atlas who was waiting to the side of her.

"Atlas can we start training now I want to beat my father's enemies so we can be a family again" Atlas simply nodded and walked with Antheia to the training ground, Kronos was smiling that atleast one of his children was loyal enough to him. Her attitude was inspiring and many of the titans rushed off to prepare their forces for the next fight as the Olympians were still in a rage about losing their beloved mother.

**1 week later**

Antheia was now eighteen and had been training fiercely with Atlas and could even best him without powers which was no easy feat, she has inherited her father's powers over time but she also inherited something from Rhea; power over the earthly elements. When Kronos had seen her use some of the powers over the elements he was extremely happy now his son's powers would be nothing against her mastery over all of the elements and time. It was only a matter of time before the upstarts would be put in their place as well as their foolish mother.

Antheia had spent no time with her mother as she was kept away from Rhea to stop her from meddling with her mind, Kronos decided that with Typhons rise nearing the Olympians couldn't beat him and allowed Rhea to run to her children. She cried when she was thrown out of Othrys away from the child she had failed to raise, one that would most likely be the doom of the Olympians.

When she arrived at Olympus the Gods were overjoyed and were even planning a celebration but she only had one plan on her mind. Capture her daughter and put a stop to Typhons rise before all of her children were cast into Tartarus, she was taken out of her thoughts by her three sons.

"Mother" they all rushed and gave her a tight squeeze, happy that the rumours were true.

"Children call a meeting with the others there is a great threat to Olympus and it needs to be dealt with quickly" she urged and they all rushed around searching for their sisters before teleporting to their throne room, when all of the Olympians were gathered Rhea would have to tell them of the two threats to their immortal lives.

"Mother" her daughters quickly rushed over and hugged their mother before flashing back to their thrones to begin the meeting.

"There are great threats to our family I'm afraid, Kronos has asked Gaia to raise Typhon to fight you" many of the Olympians around the room looked terrified at the prospect of fighting Typhon but Rhea knew this wasn't the most pressing matter.

"Kronos also has one more weapon to use against you... he had another child with me forcefully I might add and she has power over time and all earthy elements, she is your age and has been training with Atlas and Kronos she is a serious threat and needs to be captured on the battlefield" she finished with many disgusted and horrified looks on the Olympians faces, Hestia came forward to her mother and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry for being captured and causing this pain, does she know who she will be fighting against?" she asked with grief for her mother evident in her voice.

"Kronos at her birth took her away from me and forbid me from seeing her; she is fiercely loyal to her father and thinks I'm a traitor. She is on the titan's side unless we can capture her, which will require a few of you" she finished and Zeus immediately voiced his opinion.

"If she is on the Titans side then she will suffer the same fate as them and she can't be as powerful as us she is a younger child and has no symbol of power like the three of us have" he smugly said but Rhea didn't want to lose any of her children no matter what side they were on she believed Antheia could be saved.

"Her domains are powerful and she has trained with them since she was born whereas you have not, she has been trained to fight against titans and come out victorious also Kronos actually wanted this child in fact he begged me to let him have, but I refused and then he forced himself upon me" she finished trembling remembering the night as he had forced his way into her bedchambers and overpowered her, she screamed but no one came to her aid not even her sisters.

"That Bastard he will pay mother and so too will his daughter" Hades shouted outraged by what he had heard and that was met with approval around the council chambers but Poseidon didn't seem so eager to punish his younger sister, Rhea stepped forward once again and voiced her opinion.

"His daughter is still mine and is also your sister; she doesn't know who she is fighting against. She won't switch sides half heartedly she is as fierce as you Poseidon when it comes to loyalty to family, I might have to fight her with one of you my sons" she admitted which surprised the rest of her children many couldn't believe how powerful she was but she knew what she needed to do.

"I'll help you when the time comes mother as my element is the least contested in this war" Poseidon stepped towards his brother although Zeus got up too his face bright red with anger.

"No I will help mother she can't beat me with my master bolt..." Zeus proclaimed.

"I'm afraid she can especially if you act like that my youngest son" Rhea said sadly.

"But..." Zeus was interrupted by Hades.

"Brother me and you will need to fight father and his army with our sisters, if we don't win their battle would pointless" Hades quickly calmed him down by drawing him to a larger threat to which he shrugged and let the situation go.

"We must meet him in battle before Typhon arrives or it's all over so we all know what must be done prepare the troops, we march on Othrys to defeat Kronos and capture our sister" Zeus boomed and everyone disappeared in flashes to prepare their forces.

Kronos was spending more time talking to his only child in his mind Antheia, she loved him more than Rhea and all he did was train with her and talk about strategies they could use against the Olympians. She often talked about fights with Atlas and the weapons she had mastered, just as we were talking Hyperion burst in to the room.

"Kronos the Olympians are marching on us and... Rhea is with them" he said uneasily and Kronos just laughed causing Hyperion to look puzzled.

"Antheia how would you like to bring your mother back to Othrys in chains so she can be punished for her betrayal?" he asked

"Anything for you father" she shouted back at him with determination "When do we engage them? If we fight in the middle of the fields and draw them closer to Othrys we will be stronger and then we can break their lines and wipe out the traitors" Kronos nodded his head agreeing to her plan.

"Hyperion tell Atlas the plan and he will assemble the troops to do this, today we finally win this war I am relying on you Antheia to take out Rhea and as many of those damned Olympians as possible but be aware they will try anything take you from me and turn you against your true family" Kronos added before Antheia rushed into his arms giving him a huge squeeze before flashing out of the throne room to prepare the troops with Atlas and Kronos couldn't help but smile.

He flashed towards the battlefield where his army and the Olympians would next clash, he noticed the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires. This fight would be a struggle but with his daughter and the sheer number of monsters they were destined to win, he glanced over to his little Antheia who he had become so proud of. Her armour an intense dark blue chest plate reflected the sky to all who gazed upon her, she wielded two swords each with powers over water and the sky. She demonstrated this as she raised her sword to the Heavens and cast down a lightning bolt into the heart of the Olympian army. Seeing this display both armies charged towards each other on the fields of Thessaly.

With Kronos leading the middle flank and Atlas on the right with the majority of the monster horde, Antheia lead a smaller force upon the left to try and penetrate into their lines and fight Rhea who had taken the flank along with Poseidon and his forces.

Antheia carved her way through the Olympian flank and made her way directly towards her traitorous mother and the teen who was commanding the sea creatures who fought against her Drakon's, hellhounds, Cyclops and dracanae. She assumed killing him would also help the war effort.

Poseidon's bodyguard quickly took position in front of their king as the flash of blue and gold made their way towards the command post where he and his mother were commanding their forces, the lightning strikes kept coming down as well as the ground opening up consuming soldiers and dropping them into Tartarus.

Poseidon decided to charge into the battle to fight the mysterious commander who was destroying his men and the chances of an Olympian victory. When he came face to face with the commander he saw a woman his age with the Golden eyes of Kronos, it was his sister who Rhea had warned the council about he should have known the lightning and the earth opening up around him was not just a coincidence from the skirmishes all across the fields. His sister advanced towards the shocked sea god and shouted at him.

"You betrayed my father and you must die along with my traitorous mother, where is she? Is she a coward as well running away from everything like she did with the mighty king of the titans" she spoke anger laced in her voice.

"I am not a coward daughter and you should speak more politely to your elder brother now join our side before your father drags you down to Tartarus" Rhea spoke from beside Poseidon.

"Father and I get along far greater than you have treated me, where were you when I was growing up? Where were you when I fought my first battles? said my first words? Father was there for all of that he treated me like I was his only child and what did you do? Nothing but run away to fight with traitors and upstarts" she screamed at her mother which terrified Poseidon but he wouldn't show it, Rhea was composed and still determined to get her daughter back on her side.

"Your father raped me to give birth to you, he also devoured your siblings Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hera, Hestia and Demeter. He is using you to win his war he doesn't truly care for you and to answer your question I was in Othrys all the time since your birth till a few days ago he forbid me from seeing you my daughter. You have no idea what he is capable of to retain his power, he threw his own brothers into Tartarus to keep his control over the world. I love all my children and it saddens me to see you like this on the opposing side, please come over to us and let me explain from the beginning" Rhea pleaded with tears dripping down her face while Antheia looked at her quizzically trying to figure if she was being tricked or told the truth as her father had told her not to believe a word that she would say but she loved her father and would continue to fight on for him.

"You think I will switch sides because you cry tears, I cried for nights hoping for a mother to care for me but father was there where you were not, I won't betray my true family unlike some" she spat venomously at her mother who has taken back in horror.

"Enough formalities I will enjoy killing you brother just to watch our mother weep while I take her back to father to be punished for siding with you" she threatened whist drawing her blades and charging at both her brother and mother.

She lunged at Poseidon only to faint and kick her mother straight in the gut sending her flying backwards leaving Poseidon to handle the crazed daughter of Kronos who was sending strike after strike towards the beleaguered sea god who called upon the water around to aid him only for it to be cancelled by Antheia who continued to slice high and low side to side. Poseidon managed to catch her off balance and swing his trident under her legs sweeping her off her feet and sending her crashing into the crowd but before he could bring his trident down for the killing blow time was slowed and her eyes glowed golden and she quickly got back to her feet resuming the fight in normal speed.

Rhea finally rejoined the fight after blasting the incoming Titan loyalists and helping re establish the lines cutting off Antheia from her troops who had started to be pushed back. Although a two on one fight Poseidon was fatigued as he had been pushed onto the defensive and forced to dodge attacks rather than block due to her ferocity and slowing down time for him.

"Give up daughter you are surrounded and not even you could defeat all of us" Rhea pleaded not wanting to lose a child in this war.

"As soon as Poseidon and you fall they won't stand, they will desert and the battle will be over" she stated calmly.

"Is there any way you could stop and listen to what I have to say about your father he is evil and manipulative, his glory days are well behind him and he now resorts to using and betraying the people who he supposedly loves" Rhea stated but it fell on deaf ears.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing, he warned me about your lies and deceit and now I can see it is clear you want to turn me against him. I am loyal to my family and as far as I'm concerned you are not my mother and nor is he my brother" she growled before lunging at Rhea only to hear thunder striking near the middle of the battlefield and to see Zeus with her father's scythe swinging wildly into his body effectively cutting him into thousands of pieces, she could hear his screams.

"FATHER!" she yelled turning not paying attention to the bottom of Poseidon's trident which came flying towards the back of her head, she felt dizzy and the last thing she saw was the army of Kronos retreating and her father disappear into the wind.

When she woke up she was in chains on Olympus looking out across the fields she could see the monster dust covering and Othrys destroyed, she cried silently for her family. Why had she been spared? Perhaps they wanted to humiliate her or worse.

The doors opened and Poseidon came in with Rhea next to him, they both seemed uneasy but Poseidon looked easy going, his face contorted with an easy smile across it and a look of no care in the world.

"Daughter, I'm sorry you had to witness your fathers own destruction but trust me this once he did all that I said to your siblings I swear on the Styx" Thunder boomed outside and nothing happened to Rhea.

"I-I want to be alone, I need time to think" was all Antheia could manage but unfortunately she wouldn't get this time to herself as Poseidon continued as Rhea gave thankful nod towards her second son.

"Unfortunately Zeus is now King of the Gods and he wants you to marry either him, Hades or me to assure the allegiance to Olympus but if you don't want to I am more than happy to say I am courting you so you may live without having to marry until you desire to" he added last part on quickly as Antheia was quickly reddening with pure anger and storm clouds were forming outside.

"I WONT MARRY ANYONE" she simply shrieked whilst starring coldly at her mother.

"Father didn't make me marry anyone he let me enjoy my time on Othrys but my so called 'siblings' want to make my life eternally miserable and you wonder why I loved him more than you mother, tell Zeus if he wants to claim me as a bride he will have to fight me and I can assure you he will die before he lays a hand on me" she said coolly through gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry daughter" Rhea looked down in shame and quickly flashed out of her room/ holding cell.

"It isn't her fault you know, when I was born father ate me and I grew up in his belly with only my siblings as company, we aren't an evil bunch you just have to get to know us. I fought for our freedom not to seize power, mother wanted to try and keep both sides of the family titans and us but she knew that Kronos would never share the world so we had to destroy him and I'm sorry we took him from you but if you had been born when we were you would have been devoured by him" Poseidon explained calmly before looking once again at Antheia's face which was the most beautiful he had ever gazed upon with copper like skin with no imperfections, her cheeks glowed in the sunlight and if he could ever convince her to allow him to court her, he would definitely be willing to marry her. She was strong and beautiful, a force to be reckoned with and uncontrollable at the moment with her only role model thrown into Tartarus. He quickly left her to think on what he had said before she came back with witty comebacks and insults hopefully she would see the truth that Kronos was truly evil and not the all caring father she believes him to be.

All through Olympus Antheia could see the celebrations and how soldiers mocked her father and family, she became so furious that she summoned a lightning bolt and directed straight towards the middle of the party killing hundreds of soldiers, the music stopped and the dancing halted. They looked up to see a very pissed off woman looking out of her room. The party quietened down but didn't stop it was a celebration for them and Antheia took pity on them for the rest of the day, but when she heard Zeus bellow in the throne room she completely lost it.

"We have won a great victory today against the titans and our bastard of a father, to Olympus!" Zeus shouted and the throne room doors were blasted inwards with extreme force crushing them in mid flight as they headed for Zeus' throne, he dodged and they took out several pillars behind him.

"I hear you want to marry me well you can go shove your bolt where the sun doesn't shine and you celebrate now but when Typhon comes you all be destroyed and then we will see who mocks who when you are in Tartarus" she gave him a death glare and then spat near his throne.

To say this enraged the new King of the Gods would be an understatement, he summoned a lightning bolt and hurled it towards Antheia who just started laughing and Poseidon but a hand on his head as the she simply reflected the bolt back towards Zeus and as it hit him he went flying which made Antheia laugh even harder.

"Such a mighty king you have here, why didn't you choose someone a little less ego driven like Hades or Poseidon or even better a female ruler we all know that our gender is far superior. So Zeus you still want to force me to marry you?" she said calmly but still an inner hatred burnt within her.

"I could easily force you to but mother has told me not to" he scowled towards Antheia who simply burst out into laughter.

"You think you could actually beat me? She's only protecting you as I would crush you face up against the streets Olympus, I would have to fight you and someone else to make this even remotely fair as you have as much power within you as hellhound has brains" she was proud of her insult but the Gods had no idea what she was talking about.

"If you will allow me to fight you with someone else I choose Poseidon and if we win you have to help us fight Typhon and you have to marry one of us after to fight with Typhon" Zeus announced and Antheia thought it sounded reasonable apart from the marriage but she could choose Poseidon if she somehow lost.

"If I win I will watch as Typhon destroys Olympus and kills all of you, deal?" she said cheerfully as she knew it would happen they also needed her to defeat the mighty Typhon.

"Deal" Zeus shouted.

Antheia left the throne room laughing she was going to be free soon and she wouldn't have to grieve for her father for much longer.

The next day...

Antheia was already in the arena fully armoured with the banner of Kronos still glazed across her chest, she decided to wear a helmet and picked out her two swords thunder and Tsunami both capable of summoning what they were named after as well as fighting, many of the Olympian soldiers had fallen to her blades and she would watch as all of Olympus fell for what had happened to her father.

"Zeus don't use your powers against her otherwise she will direct them back at you, she did the same with my water in the battle at Thessaly, if we fight her with our weapons at close quarters we might just win but you know the odds are against us" Poseidon tried to council Zeus but he was being the hothead he always was and wanted to teach their sister a 'lesson' which he quickly knew meant that he was going to use his powers despite his council.

The fight began with calling down a lightning strike which Antheia sent into the crowd right next to Rhea who was shocked by the lightning causing Antheia to chuckle, whilst dodging Poseidon's trident as he lunged forward hoping to catch her off guard. Instead he was met by a counter lunge and was tripped over, he thought she would bring down her swords and end his existence but she gracefully left him in the dirt and went charging towards Zeus who was frantically calling down bolts which Antheia kept blasting back at him or into the crowd hitting several spectators.

She closed the gap and began fighting him and it was clear she was the better sword fighter, parrying, fainting and lunging out repeatedly leaving Zeus with cuts all over his body where Ichor would flow out. She finally ended her punishment and kicked him across the floor towards Poseidon who got up and took a defensive stance near his battered brother.

"I will let you surrender now if you wish Poseidon I have no reason to hurt you unless you stand in the way of Zeus here" she shouted over to Poseidon who was debating whether or not to surrender but his fatal flaw was kicking in Loyalty. He couldn't surrender otherwise Olympus would fall.

"I cannot I'm afraid sister" he looked upset as he knew he was no match for her in single combat but when he gazed towards her, he saw her face drop from a smile to sorrow ridden. Did she actually care about what happened to him? He brushed it away determined knowing he had to win for his family, for her sake as Kronos would probably just devour her after he rises again.

He charged into the middle of the arena and summoned pools of water all over the arena, this confused Antheia and she didn't get rid of them but instead charged towards him slashing down with perfection each attack following the next fluently but Poseidon was tiring and she was. With sweat dripping down her face and her legs becoming jelly Poseidon quickly pushed her onto the defence with her parrying and coming back with her own strikes which almost caught him off guard. She fired a lightning bolt towards him but he dodged narrowly and began closing the distance that had been formed he quickly got into close combat and took out his sword to even the odds with trident and sword in hand versus two swords he began to press her back towards the wall.

She rolled to the side and came back around him kicking him into the wall cracking the surface as she went to demand he yield he shot up knocking one of her swords out of her hand and pointing his sword at her neck, he smiled and so did Antheia. He looked down to see her other sword pointed at his chest while his was at her throat.

"It's a draw!" one of the soldiers shouted out

"What will you do now Antheia?" Poseidon asked whilst lowering his sword as did Antheia.

"I intend to beat you next time we fight and there won't be a next time if I don't help you, I only ask one thing"

"What is that sister?" Poseidon asked hastily as getting her on side would benefit them greatly.

"Don't force me to marry Zeus otherwise I'll send him to Tartarus" she said jokingly but she also meant it, she despised him.

"I wouldn't let him force you into marriage your family and I like you more than I like him" Poseidon announced causing both to blush before Zeus marched over to interrupt them.

"Is she going to fight for us or are we going to have to let her go because you lost" he said with annoyance all over his face while his body was covered in cuts both deep and scratches.

"We drew and I'm helping you now but he is much stronger than you, I took you out almost instantaneously and you would do well to remember that thunder thighs" she quickly fired back at him, his face changed to a bright red shade and he tried to summon another bolt to hit her but as she had done in the past she had redirected the bolt to hit him square in the chest knocking him half way across the arena.

"How did he kill father and will he ever learn I can control his domain?" she joked with a small smile across her face.

"He didn't kill Kronos alone Hades helped and I don't think he will ever learn sis" Poseidon chuckled behind her, as she spun around to resume the conversation they were having before Poseidon leaned forward to walk back over to check if his younger brother was still breathing when they both were inches away from each other.

Antheia blushed hard her cheeks practically glowing gold and Poseidon was the same, Antheia was the first to get out of her stupor.

"You want to continue this conversation later?" she asked and that knocked Poseidon out of his staring.

"Ye...ah sure gonna go check on drama queen" He said making her laugh, Gods he adored her laugh it was soothing and went straight through him to his heart. He hadn't felt this way about anyone before and needed to talk to someone about it and one of the only siblings he could rely on was Hestia and his mother of course.

"I need to clean up and get out of this armour, I also want to catch up with my sisters I haven't spoken to them before" she smiled at him and quickly ran off not knowing why she had done so but wanted to get out of the arena before she felt anything else that made her stomach turn and twist.

Antheia had found her sisters great company unlike Zeus, Hera shared the same opinion of Zeus as her but seemed to have a crush on him due to his position and looks something Antheia would never stoop to, Demeter and Antheia talked about the effects the war had on the landscape of Thessaly and had both agreed that it needed to be fixed something they both could work together to help happen. Out of all the siblings Hestia was by far her favourite she was extremely friendly and they would walk around Olympus together just chatting about their experiences going as far as their birthing and to growing up.

She realised that their father might not have been the best for them but he really did care for her, he was paranoid about losing his power it wasn't the father figure she knew. Prophecies can do that to people and it was clear that his fall was due to the prophecy his mother had bestowed upon him.

"Hestia you know that when Typhon comes you will be needed you are very powerful sister and I could do with the help, we can't the boys take all the credit can we?" she said with a smirk on her face and Hestia wrapped her arm around her shoulder and began laughing.

They walked through the wide streets and eventually got to marketplace where an aroma of scents with new perfumes, foods and spices hung over the marketplace and filling the lungs of the two Goddesses. Antheia and Hestia both breathed out and slowly inhaled air through their noses and began walking around purchasing various items.

Hestia walked around looking for a certain sea god to help him buy a gift for Antheia; they both liked each other but were too oblivious to each other's feelings she saw it in the arena the way they looked nervously at each other, the way Poseidon stared at her. She was making this happen, her brother deserved better than the arranged marriage to Oceanus' daughter Amphitrite to keep peace between the two thus keeping him out of the titan war. Now picking out a gift that she would accept and love was going to be challenging she seemed hard to calculate when you were with her only letting out bits of personal information.

"What would she like? I have no idea when it comes to buying gifts especially for females" Poseidon said while letting out a huge sigh meaning he was already bored of walking around looking at the wares in the marketplace.

Hestia started thinking about ideas when popped into her head.

"What about a bow? I haven't seen her with one and maybe you could get her a nice custom made one from the Cyclopes" she said calmly whilst smiling at her brother and he suddenly perked up.

"I'll go to the their forges now thanks Hestia" he said at a million miles per hour and then disappeared in a flash, at that time Antheia came around the corner with a bag full of food Hestia gave her a questioning look but she just pouted.

"I eat a lot of food ok, Gods!" she exclaimed flailing her hands to which Hestia started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok why are we really here? It wasn't just for food shopping? What are you planning big sister" Antheia asked with uncertainty.

Hestia put an innocent smile on her face whilst shuffling around on her feet like a ballroom dancer.

"Nothing little sister, what else would you like to do on Olympus?" She asked still smiling but trying to avert suspicious gaze from the intrigued Goddess.

Antheia gave up and reluctantly followed Hestia around the marketplace before retiring to her palace as she didn't have one, was she an Olympian? Personally she thought she was more of a titan but with her family imprisoned or reforming the only family she had were her siblings and her mother that she still didn't entirely trust.

"Typhon is the strongest child of Gaea and will most certainly be a strong adversary, I'm not sure if he can be stopped by you Olympians. My father and family might have stood a chance but the odds are against you, I have heard just looking at him can terrify the bravest person" she admitted though she had seen Typhon rising from his slumber, he was slow but he was certainly big an enemy the size of the heavens and the power of all the titans combined but with her control over all elements and her brothers to support they might just win.

**Several Months later**

Zeus had married a titaness called Metis who he had devoured under a prophecy that a son of hers would overthrow him, several weeks after the devouring he had persuaded Hera to have a son with him who had birthed Hephaestus who was made God of the Forges, when he was born Zeus had a huge headache and called forth Hephaestus to crack a hole in his head so he could examine it. When he cracked his head he was revealed with a new daughter who he promptly named Athena and pronounced Goddess of Wisdom. He instantly took a liking to his daughter; he made it clear that she was his favourite child which infuriated Hera beyond words who was forced to look upon Zeus' child.

After two weeks she was sixteen years old a bellow could be heard in the distance signalling the threat that all the Olympians feared, Typhon.

**What do you think? I don't mind people's opinion just no flames please. Reviews are loved and if you could follow and favourite it would mean a lot to me! **


End file.
